Used
by Tysoyo Kalli
Summary: Just a little look inside Khamael's ideals and feelings towards Michael.


Disclaimer: Um... I don't own Angel Santuary...  
  
Time Frame: In book seven um... when those two messangers of Sevi's come to talk to Michael.  
  
Pairings: ^_^; Heres a sorta new one Khamael+Michael! ^,^;  
  
Note: Um... I realized that again no one really pays any attention to poor ol' Khamael. So yeah... I took the liberty to write as him for once. He's kinda hard to keep in character though. Oh well..  
  
Warnings: um... oocness up the butt. I really tried to follow the book and had to scribble down alot of notes. Eheh... yeah...  
  
Summary: Just a little look inside Khamael's ideals and feelings towards Michael.  
  
Title: Used  
  
____----====----_____  
  
I sit here for him. He wants to premote a picture that which he is not. And I am built just as he wish he was. I am tall. Strong. Muscular... and I look older. I sit, listening to Sevi's messangers ramble about wanting the Great Michael-sama to help them.  
  
Their lectures are annoying. But I still sit here. Not responding. Not really paying attenion. Enough to get their message and to try to talk to Michael-sama about it later... but that was later. This is now. And now... these two men just sit there and ramble about it.  
  
"-Of the elements, have been repeatieally ignoring summons from the High Council-"  
  
These poor men. They sit there knealing surrounded by ready killers. Michael-sama's boys. Each one of them could strike fear in anyone if they so look at you with hatred. They are a scraggly bunch they are. But then, I fit in rather well...  
  
"-eaven's border guards... ignore their issions like this is seriously outragous!"  
  
I resist the erge to sigh at these meaningless words.  
  
My eyes drift slightly up to the rafters looking for Michael-sama hopefully. But... I cannot see beyound the blonde wig covering my face. To hide that plate of metal covering my eye... Such a pity...  
  
I cannot see him. And it makes me wonder if he completly skipped out. That isn't his style though. No one comes to his domain and him not sit there and watch, even if he isn't the one in his chair. He likes to know whats going on, I know he does. He just doesn't like the other parts of it. He hates politics and that is about all that Heaven really is now. Politics. And meetings. He can't sit threw a meeting. He is to ADHD for that. He could not just sit there and... listen to other's rambling voices. No... because that isn't Michael at all...  
  
I realize they have finished talking. They are staring at me strangely. Everything is quiet. Even the others surrounding me, who sometimes would giggle.. nay, not giggle thats a girl's thing to do, they would chuckle at the fact that I have decieved them once again.  
  
I do this so much for Michael-sama. I do alot for him, in fact. But... but he never really thanks me for any of it. He simply expects me to do it without question. And... I really don't wish to question him. Because... he is a post for me to protect. Though I would never tell him... I feel like a lover would to their outragous lover who never really listens to anything said to him... and sometimes... I wish I could say that I don't feel but I am....  
  
Just a simple fairytale dream. He is to fixated on two people he wouldn't want anything to do with a subordinate. Which really hurts sometimes when I think about it that way... because I know that I couldn't have what the others take for granted.  
  
I will openly admit I envy Raphael with how much Miclhael spends his time with him. How many times Raphael has been able to survive some of the things that Michael would normally kill if it wasn't him. If it wasn't Raphael, they would be dead. End of story...  
  
I am surpised when the annoying wig is torn from my head and I stare up at the man with light colored hair and blue eyes and a mustash. His expression looks drawn and tired. Almost fake...  
  
"You... " He stuttered looking at me disbelief, "You are the subcommander of Powers.. Khamael-dono!"  
  
I stared at him still. Letting my never moving gaze filter threw this messanger.  
  
The men around me startled to chuckle and laugh absently. I didn't though. I felt used... why did I agree to do this for him? I hate feeling like this.  
  
The messanger started to talk to the other, almost in a hurried exchange. He seemed outraged that I am not Michael, but I am Khamael.  
  
"I see this is a land of hersey! After all not even a shade of its formal glory remains! Maybe there is truth to what they say... that those sent as messangers to the Powers will never return!" He sounded scared as he stared off towards his partner... I see Michael land in the background. Quietly. Beautifully. With the grace of a cat, he slinks ever so soundlessly towards these men. "-ichael-sama is not at all the shining, golden haired hero that humans describe! I heard in FACT that he is a red- headed little boy!!"  
  
Michael almost flipped. I smirk slightly as he lifts the man up into the air damning him quietly. The anger that painted over his child like face. It made him seem older. More defined when he was angered.  
  
"_Who's_ a little boy here?!" That voice... he's playful right now... very playful. Its almost scary that someone is that playful when being insulted like that. It makes you... fearful of him.  
  
That expressions he gets when he's so close to killing something makes him seem like the person he is suppose to be. Galliant. Bright. Brilliant. But other wise.. he's just... so young and unhelpful. I understand what these men are asking for. But Michael wouldn't want that. No Michael-sama wouldn't want to use his time wisely. Even if he has all eternity...  
  
"Ya wanna see me that much? I'll show you something... This is _me_, the great head of Powers, the infamous Michael-sama!!!!" With this pronounciation I stand... letting him take over once again.  
  
Because... he has to be in control for him to be comfortable. I close my ears knowing exactly what is going to happen. Its happened before, and it will always happen. These poor men will be dead before they have a change to leave. Poor fellows. But then again.. maybe not.  
  
I'll just wait here till Michael-sama actually asks me to do something again.  
  
____----====----_____  
  
Miguel- well this was rather random.  
  
Kalli- *yawn* you woke me up at nine in the morning on SATERDAY for this?!  
  
Miguel- It just hit me. I was thinking to much anyways that I needed to use it for something and your the one with the fingures, Kal-chan  
  
Kalli- Erk... but still couldn't you have waited an hour?  
  
Miguel- you had friend's comming down anyways...  
  
Kalli- - -; I need my sleep dip.  
  
Miguel- do you want me to stop working?  
  
Kalli- erm... no... oo;  
  
Miguel- thne hush, anyways tell us what you think kk? 


End file.
